A technology for capturing videos of surroundings of a vehicle with cameras that are arranged around the vehicle and displaying, on a monitor, a bird's-eye view video obtained by performing a viewpoint conversion process on the captured videos is known. In addition, a technology for displaying a bird's-eye view video and videos of side views based on a change of a shift position or a drive range is known (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-066700).
For example, a driver of the vehicle may want to surely check surroundings of the vehicle in certain directions other than the frontward direction in some cases, such as when parking the vehicle or turning right or left. In this case, the driver checks rear side views by using side monitors. However, it may be difficult to recognize a depth using the side monitors, as compared to using conventional optical side mirrors.
A bird's-eye view video is useful to recognize a relative positional relationship between the vehicle and surroundings of the vehicle. Therefore, with the bird's-eye view video, it becomes possible to recognize a relative positional relationship between the vehicle and the surroundings of the vehicle in the depth direction. However, a monitor for displaying the bird's-eye view video is arranged in a central portion on a front of a vehicle room. Therefore, viewing the monitor arranged in the central portion while checking the side monitors that are arranged outside of the front of the vehicle room in the vehicle width direction cause large movement of line of sight.